Winter Memories
by Kim Ji Hee
Summary: YUNJAE! CH 2 UPDATE / "Cih, kita lihat saja berapa lama senyuman itu akan bertahan di wajahmu itu," / "Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau melihat dunia ini?" / "Tunggu, apakah aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..
1. Chapter 1

_Title : Winter Memories_

_Cast : DBSK, Big Bang, Super Junior, dll._

_Pair : Yunjae, dll_

_Disclaimer : This character is not mine, they belong to themselves. But this story is mine._

_Warning : Yaoi, typos, dll. __**DON't LIKE DON't READ**__…_

**-WINTER MEMORIES-**

Hari itu sudah sangatlah larut bagi setiap orang yang ada di Kota Seoul ini untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya. Pada jam seperti ini ditambah dengan dinginnya udara musim dingin yang mencapai suhu minus derajat, umumnya orang-orang akan memilih bergelung di dalam hangatnya selimut dan kamar sambil mengarungi dan berpetualang dalam mimpinya masing-masing. Namun sayangnya suasana ini hanya berlaku untuk sebagian besar orang saja, ya SEBAGIAN besar. Sebagian kecil lainnya terpaksa harus mengalahkan ego masing-masing yang menginginkan untuk menikmati hangatnya kasur di tengah musim dingin ini dengan berbagai alasan. Kondisi inilah yang sekarang menimpa seorang namja tampan yang sekarang ini terlihat sedang berdiri di sebuah gang kecil di pinggiran Kota Seoul. Mata musangnya sedari tadi mengamati sesuatu dengan cermat.

"Changmin-ah, bagaimana keadaan di sana?" Tanya namja tampan tersebut setengah berbisik melalui alat komunikasi wireless yang terlihat menempel di telinganya. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari namja yang dipanggil Changmin tadi, namja bermata musang tersebut terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun temannya itu tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Ne, arraso," jawab namja bermata musang itu akhirnya agar temannya mengetahui kalau dia mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Sampai beberapa menit setelahnya, namja bermata musang itu tetap diam dan mengamati objek yang sedari tadi diamatinya tanpa kelengahan sedikitpun. Setelah merasa keadaan cukup memungkinkan, dia berbisik untuk memberi kabar atau tepatnya perintah melalui alat komukasi wirelessnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya. Pada hitungan ketiga kita keluar dan segera laksanakan rencana A, arraso?" tanyanya memastikan agar teman-temannya segera bersiap. Setelah memastikan jawaban dari teman-temannya, sang namja memulai hitungannya.

"Oke. Hana. Dul. Set," sontak setelah hitungan kegita dilontarkan dari bibir berbentuk hati milik namja bermata musang tersebut, beberapa orang termasuk namja tersebut keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil mengacungkan pistol kearah objek yang sedari tadi diamati. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah sang objek berdiri bersandar di tembok gang dan dikelilingi oleh empat orang yang sedang mengarahkan pistol kepadanya.

"Jangan bergerak, kau sudah terkepung," kata namja selain yang memiliki mata musang tersebut. Namja tersebut terlihat memiliki wajah yang bias dikatakan imut dan paling tinggi diantara namja lainnya. Sementara objek yang sedari tadi diamati, yang ternyata adalah seorang manusia itu hanya bisa menganggkat tangannya pasrah mengingat posisinya yang kurang menguntungkan.

Menyadari targetnya sudah tidak bergerak, namja tampan ini kemudian melirik kearah temannya, seorang namja dengan jidat yang lumayan lebar. Merasa mendapat respon karena namja tersebut juga meliriknya, sang namja bermata musang tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, bermaksud memberi perintah dengan isyarat yang hanya dimengerti oleh orang-orang itu. Kedua orang lainnya yang juga melihat itu juga segera bersiap. Sayangnya, pergerakan namja berjidat lebar tersebut terlambat sepersekian detik dan hal ini tidak disia-siakan oleh si target yang sejak tadi terkepung oleh empat orang bersenjata ini. Dengan cepat dia berlari, bermaksud menerobos kepungan itu. Sayangnya, sang namja tinggi tadi mempunyai refleks yang sangat bagus. Dengan cepat, dia menangkap target yang berusaha melarikan diri tadi dan seger mengunci pergerakannya di tanah.

Melihat itu, namja yang lain segera mendekati orang yang sedang meronta-ronta dalam kekangan sang namja tinggi tadi. Tangan namja itu terlihat memegang borgol dan dengan segera memborgol tangan orang yang sedang meronta-ronta tersebut.

"Seungho-ssi, kau ditangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap istrimu dan perampokkan bank senilai 50 juta won," kata namja yang membawa borgol tadi dengan suara lumba-lumbanya yang khas.

Setelah melakukan aksinya tersebut, segera saja keempat orang itu membawa si pelaku ke Kantor Polisi Pusat Korea Selatan agar pelaku tersebut mendapat ganjaran atas perbuatan yang dilakukannya. Setelah itu, keempat namja tadi segera kembali ke markas untuk melaporkan pekerjaan mereka barusan pada pimpinan mereka.

"Bagus sekali. Tim Shinki kalian benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Sekarang istirahat dan tidurlah sejenak. Aku tahu sejak seminggu yang lalu, kalian belum tidur yang layak karena mengejar si tersangka,"

"Ne, gomawo Seung Hyun-ssi," kata keempat namja tadi kompak seraya membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian keempat namja tersebut keluar dari kantor pimpinan mereka yang bernama Choi Seung Hyun tersebut.

Mungkin sebagian besar dari kalian mengira bahwa pekerjaan orang-orang ini adalah polisi. Namun, kalian salah besar jika mengira seperti itu. Mereka adalah anggota Badan Intelijen Khusus. Tugas organisasi ini memang sama dengan polisi, namun dalam skala yang lebih besar yang bahkan tidak dapat ditangani oleh polisi biasa. Sebagai bayangan, jika di Amerika Serikat terdapat Federal Bureau of Investigation, maka di Korea Selatan ada lembaga ini.

Identitas orang-orang yang bergabung dalam lembaga ini juga sangat dirahasiakan dan dijaga ketat. Memang, masyarakat mengetahui adanya lembaga ini, hanya saja mereka tidak tahu anggota-anggotanya. Hal ini untuk memudahkan anggota lembaga ini dalam menjalankan tugasnya, terutama tugas-tugas khusus yang memang membutuhkan kerahasiaan, seperti pengintaian dan sebagainya. Selain itu, lembaga ini juga difasilitasi oleh peralatan super canggih yang juga dapat memudahkan pekerjaan mereka. Selain itu, orang-orang dalam lembaga ini juga terpilih melalui seleksi yang sangat ketat dan masing-masing harus menguasai ilmu bela diri dasar dan kemampuan memegang senjata.

Namun, diantara pohon-pohon yang berada di hutan, pasti ada pohon yang tumbuh menonjol melebihi pohon-pohon lainnya dan situasi ini juga tejadi di lembaga ini. Di antara orang-orang hebat yang bekerja di lembaga ini, ada empat orang yang menonjol. Melihat situasi ini, sang pimpinan lembaga atau orang yang bernama Choi Seung Hyun itu, membentuk sebuah tim khusus yang beranggotakan keempat orang tersebut, yang diberi nama Shinki Team. Tentu saja keberadaan tim ini juga sangat dirahasiakan. Bahkan dalam tubuh lembaga itu sendiri saja dapat dihitung dengan jari orang-orang yang mengetahui keberadaan lembaga ini. Pekerjaan tim ini sudah berlangsung selama 3 tahun.

Daripada itu, lebih baik sekarang kita melihat orang-orang dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata yang tergabung dalam Shinki Team tersebut. Mereka adalah :

Kim Junsu, 23 tahun. Namja dengan suara khasnya yang menyerupai suara lumba-lumba ini sangat ahli dalam hal menganalisa situasi di tempat kejadian. Hasil analisa dan kemampuan penarikkan kesimpulannya yang akurat ini membuatnya dipercaya untuk bergabung dengan anggota tim khusus ini.

Park Yoochun,23 tahun. Namja berjidat lebar ini adalah kekasih Kim Junsu. Keahliannya bergaul dengan semua orang dari lapisan masyarakat membuat jaringan informasi yang dimilikinya sangatlah luas. Hal ini sangat dibutuhkan untuk mencari informasi mengenai kasus-kasus yang sedang ditangani oleh timnya.

Shim Changmin, 22 tahun. Namja ini adalah anggota termuda dalam tim ini. Namun walaupun demikian, dialah namja yang paling tinggi diantara semuanya. Keahliannya adalah programming. Dengan kemampuannya ini dia bisa saja melakukan hack pada sistem komputer di istana presiden yang terkenal ketat sekalipun. Kemampuannya ini juga dibutuhkan untuk melacak tersangka maupun mencari informasi yang susah untuk didapatkan.

Jung Yunho, 24 tahun. Namja bermata musang ini adalah ketua dari tim khusus ini. Keahliannya dalam mengatur strategi menjadikannya pimpinan tim yang dapat diandalkan. Ditambah dengan wibawanya yang membuatnya dihormati oleh timnya. Namun, walaupun demikian, dia menganggap anggota tim lainnya adalah dongsaengnya dan begitupun sebaliknya. Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin juga menganggap Yunho sebagai Hyungnya.

Mendapat istirahat sejenak dari pimpinan, tidak lantas mereka sia-siakan. Mereka semua segera membereskan barang-barang mereka yang digunakan untuk menangkap tersangka tersebut, mengemasinya, dan segera berjalan pulang.

"Ahhh, aku lelah sekali. Aku benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang ini," kata Changmin sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat pekerjaannya sekarang. Gurat kelehahan tercetak sangat jelas di wajahnya dan juga di wajah ketiga orang lainnya.

"Kau benar, Changmin-ah. Hoahm, aku ngantuk sekali. Aku akan segera pulang ke apartemenku dan tidur sebelum Seung Hyun-ssi memberikan tugas selanjutnya," kata Yunho menyetujui perkataan Changmin sambil setengah menguap. Rasa kantuk akibat kurang tidur selama seminggu ini benar-benar menguasainya sekarang ini.

"Ne, kami juga. Tapi aku akan mengantar Su-ie pulang terlebih dahulu. Ah, tidak, lebih baik aku menginap di rumahmu saja. Bagaimana, Su-ie?" Tanya Yoochun pada kekasihnya tersebut setelah beberapa saat lalu meralat ucapannya.

"Terserah kau saja, Chunnie," jawab Junsu dengan suara seraknya. Tampaknya namja bersuara lumba-lumba ini sudah setengah tidak sadar akibat rasa kantuk luar biasa yang menderanya.

"Huh, kau menginap sih boleh saja. Asal kau tidak mengeluarkan kemesumanmu itu, Yoochun-ah. Istirahatlah karena setelah ini pasti Seung Hyun-ssi memberi tugas kepada kita lagi. Jangan sampai jika ada tugas tiba-tiba Junsu tidak bisa berjalan karena ulahmu," ejek Yunho.

"Ya Hyung. Aku masih tahu tempat dan waktu untuk melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Lagipula aku tidak akan melakukannya di rumah Junsu karena ada saudaranya yang bernama Junho itu," elak Yoochun. Junsu yang mendengarkan perbincangan keaksih dan Hyungnya itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan muka yang sudah memerah sempurna. Rasa kantuk yang beberapa saat lalu menderanya tiba-tiba hilang mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Sudahlah, sekarang kita pulang, kajja," suruh Yunho sambil tertawa karena sukses mengerjai Yoochun.

"Ne, Hyung," jawab mereka bertiga serempak dan kemudian meninggalkan Yunho.

Sambil berjalan di lorong, Yunho melihat suasana yang ada di luar jendela. Hari sudah cukup terang. Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan sinanya untuk menghangatkan orang-orang yang akan beraktivitas. Namun, tampaknya hangatnya sinar matahari ini yang seharusnya dirasakan oleh orang-orang tersebut harus tertutupi oleh dinginnya udara pada pertengahan musim dingin ini. Hal ini seolah adalah pertentangan hidup yang selalu diciptakan untuk manusia.

Kondisi ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan situasi yang dialami Yunho. Di saat orang-orang seusianya sedang menikmati kehidupan, Yunho harus berkali-kali menantang maut akibat pekerjaannya itu. Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali nyawanya terancam, namun sepertinya dewi fortuna masih berpihak padanya. Namun, hal ini sama sekali tidak disesalinya. Ini adalah pilihan hidupnya yang sudah dicita-citakannya sejak kecil.

Masih berjalan di lorong yang akan membawanya ke tempat parkir, Yunho mengeratkan mantel dan syalnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari terpaan angin dingin pagi ini. Sesampainya di tempat parkir, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat audi hitamnya. Segera saja namja tampan bermata musang itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menyalakan mesin, dan menghidupkan penghangat. Sebelum berangkat, diliriknya sekilas jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Yunho berpikir sejenak, mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga dia mampir sejenak ke tempat itu.

Yunho segera mengarahkan mobilnya menuju ke tempat yang dmaksud tersebut. Setelah sampai di tempat tersebut, ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang tersedia. Kemudian namja tampan tersebut segera turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tempat tersebut. Dilangkahkannya kakinya melalui jalan setapak yang memang tersedia di tempat tersebut. Sejauh mata memandang hanya terdapat hamparan rumput dengan gundukan-gundukan tanah di tempat itu. Setelah melewati gundukan demi gundukan tanah, akhirnya ia berhenti. Perlahan ia berjongkok, mencium batu nisan di gundukan tanah yang ada di depannya, dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di depan batu nisan tersebut. Ya, saat ini Yunho memang sedang berada di pemakaman.

"Appa, Eomma. Aku datang. Apa kabar kalian di sana?" Tanya Yunho. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir berbentuk hatinya. Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan angin yang juga menerpanya.

"Mianhae kali ini aku dengan tangan kosong. Tidak dengan bunga lili kesukaan eomma. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membeli bunga," katanya lagi. Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Namja tampan itu membiarkan keheningan menyelimutinya seolah hanya dia yang dapat mendengar jawaban dari appa dan eommanya.

Sampai beberapa menit, namja tampan tersebut hanya membiarkan keheningan menyelimutinya. Mata musangnya memandang nisan kedua orangtuanya yang telah meninggal saat dia berusia 10 tahun. Sejak saat itu, dia tinggal dengan diasuh oleh teman-temannya ayahnya yang memang tergabung dalam Badan Intelijen Khusus itu.

"Appa, aku berhasil lagi dalam pekerjaan kali ini. Aku berjanji akan meneruskan pekerjaan appa dan membuat appa bangga padaku. Seperti janjiku pada appa waktu aku masih kecil dulu," katanya lagi, namun kali ini ditujukan pada appanya. Ya, Yunho memang bercita-cita masuk ke dalam Badan Intelijen Khusus ini karena appanya. Appa yang selama ini selalu menjadi panutannya.

Lagi-lagi namja tampan itu membiarkan keheningan menyelimutinya. Sampai beberapa menit kemudia, dia tetap pada posisinya. Setelah merasa cukup bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya, Yunho pun berpamitan pada orangtuanya.

"Baiklah. Appa, Eomma, aku pulang. Kalian baik-baiklah di sana. Saranghae," kata Yunho sembari mencium kembali nisan appa dan eommanya.

Setelah berziarah ke makam orangtuanya, Yunho segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Diparkirkannya mobil audi hitamnya di basement dan ia pun segera menuju ke apartemennya dan membuka pintu. Perlahan Yunho masuk dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Kemudian dilepaskanlah mantel dan syal yang melindunginya dari udara dingin di luar tadi dan menggantungnya di tempat yang seharusnya. Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, dilihatnya kasur empuknya yang seolah-olah sudah memanggil-manggil dirinya. Sebelum itu, dia melepaskan jas kerjanya, melonggarkan ikat pinggang dan melepaskan dasinya, serta membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Setelah itu, dia segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang empuk itu. Dirinya sudah sangat lelah akibat pekerjaannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Yunho pun akhirnya tertidur.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Annyeong.. setelah hiatus 4 bulan dan mau ngelanjutin FF ini, saya ga tau kenapa FF ini udah ga ada. Kayanya si kena hapus hahaha.. jadi saya repost ulang.. _

_Btw, ini lanjutannya yang chapter 2 kemarin udah aku post di blog jadi yang mau baca, silakan aja ke sana :_

_**1002jaejoongie . wordpress . com**_

_Thanks, mohon reviewnya ne __ hehe.._

_Twitter : __** Kei_1091**_

_Kakao Talk : __**Kei_1091**_

_Feel free to chat with me.. Let's be friends hehehe.. ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title : Winter Memories_

_Cast : DBSK, Big Bang, Super Junior, dll._

_Pair : Yunjae, dll_

_Disclaimer : This character is not mine, they belong to themselves. But this story is mine._

_Warning : Yaoi, typos, dll. __**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**__…_

**WINTER MEMORIES**

**-CHAPTER 1-**

_Hey,girl _

_Geudaegyeote isseul ttae naneun namjaro wanseongi dwego_

_Himeul gajil su itjjyo ije sesang ape dangdanghaeyo hey, girl_

_(hey, girl) geudaemani majimak sarangeul shimeul su itjjyo_

_Ijen byeonhaji mayo with me, eternally..._

Perlahan namja tampan yang sedang menikmati tidurnya itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih ponselnya tak tak henti-hentinya mengalunkan lagu Hey Girl tersebut. Tangan sang namja itu bergerak meraba-raba meja nakas yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Tampaknya namja ini masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Merasa kesal karena ponsel yang dicari tidak kunjung ditemukan, dengan setengah hati dia membuka mata dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya tersebut, mencari ponselnya sambil merutuki siapa yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya ini. Setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya, namja itu segera menyentuh tanda hijau pada layar ponsel touch screennya itu.

"Yoboseo?" jawab namja tampan itu dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya.

"Jeongmal mianhae karena aku telah mengganggu istirahatmu, Yunho-ah. Tapi sekarang ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan tim khususmu itu. Kuharap kau segera ke kantor secepatnya," kata suara di seberang telepon. Suara yang sangat dikenali oleh Yunho sebagai suara pimpinannya, Choi Seung Hyun.

"Ne, algeseumnida, Seung Hyun-ssi. Aku akan segera ke sana dan mengabari Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin," jawab Yunho.

"Tidak perlu. Aku yang akan menelepon mereka. Kau tolong cepatlah kemari,"

"Ah, ne. Arraso Seung Hyun-ssi," jawab Yunho akhirnya sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Setelah sambungan telepon dengan pimpinannya terputus, Yunho masih duduk terdiam di atas kasurnya sambil menguap sesekali, mengumpulkan kesadarannya secara penuh. Perlahan diliriknya jam yang tertera pada ponselnya. Jam 21.00. Cukup lama juga ia tertidur, hampir 12 jam. Tapi rasanya tidur selama itu belumlah cukup untuk mengembalikan semua waktu tidurnya yang tersita selama seminggu ini. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu, Yunho segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu, dia pun mengenakan kemeja dan jas kerjanya. Setelah memastikan penampilannya rapi, Yunho segera keluar dari apartemennya menuju ke basement di mana audi hitamnya terpakir. Ia pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bergegas pergi ke kantor atas perintah atasannya.

Sampai di kantor, dia segera menuju ke tempat Seung Hyun, atasannya. Dan ternyata Yunho adalah orang terakhir yang datang, karena Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin sudah terlihat berada di sana.

"Cheosonghamnida, saya terlambat, Seung Hyung-ssi," kata Yunho sembari membungkukkan badannya karena merasa dirinya terlambat.

"Tidak, kau datang tepat waktu. Mereka juga baru saja kemari beberapa menit yang lalu," jawab Seung Hyun.

"Ah ne, lalu ada keperluan apa anda memanggil kami kemari?" Tanya Yunho mewakili teman-temannya.

"Ne, kalian akan segera mengetahuinya. Sekarang duduklah dulu," kata Seung Hyun sambil menyuruh keempat anggota tim khusus itu duduk di sofa yang memang tersedia di ruangannya. Setelah keempat orang tersebut duduk, Seung Hyun segera mengambil sebuah map dari mejanya dan ikut bergabung dengan keempat orang tersebut.

"Aku ingin kalian menyelidiki ini," kata Seung Hyun sambil menunjukkan map yang tadi dibawanya. Yunho segera membuka map tersebut. Saat itu, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin segera mendekatkan diri mereka pada Yunho untuk melihat juga apa isi dari map tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah laporan mengenai pergerakan sebuah organisasi.

"Ini apa, Seung Hyun-ssi?" Tanya Junsu yang masih tidak mengerti tugas selanjutnya yang diberikan Seung Hyun padanya. Tidak hanya Junsu, ketiga orang lainnya juga mengerutkan kening mereka dalam kebingungan. Pasalnya dalam laporan tersebut tidak tertulis secara rinci mengenai organisasi itu. Hanya sebatas garis besar organisasi tersebut.

"Itu adalah tugas kalian selanjutnya. Kurasa hanya kalian yang bisa menangani organisasi itu," jawab Seung Hyun. Keempat orang tim khusus yang sedari tadi masih memperhatikan laporan yang tertulis dalam map tersebut kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pimpinan mereka tersebut. Merasa mendapat perhatian dari keempat bawahannya tersebut, Seung Hyun meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Mereka adalah organisasi bersenjata yang tidak segan membunuh dan juga bergerak di bidang perdagangan gelap senjata. Organisasi ini sudah cukup lama menjalankan aksinya. Mereka menjalankan aksinya dengan rencana yang sudah dipikirkan dengan sangat matang. Semua pergerakan organisasi tersebut hampir tidak memiliki celah untuk dimasuki sehingga sampai saat ini keberadaan mereka sangat susah untuk dilacak,"

"Lalu, tugas kami adalah menghancurkan organisasi itu, Seung Hyun-ssi?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Ya, itulah tugas kalian. Kebetulan kemarin Siwon dan Shindong yang sedang bertugas menemukan petunjuk mengenai pergerakan organisasi ini. Namun, sayangnya karena sepertinya kemampuan mereka belum cukup untuk mengatasi kelihaian organisasi ini, mereka tidak bisa bergerak lebih lanjut. Yah, walaupun aku tidak memungkiri kalau mereka memang hebat, tapi memang harus kuakui kalau kemampuan mereka masih di bawah kalian," Jelas Seung Hyun.

"Jadi sekarang organisasi itu sudah lepas dari pengawasan Siwon dan Shindong? Berarti kita harus menyelidiki mereka tanpa petunjuk apa pun?" Kali ini giliran Changmin yang bertanya. Sedikit heran atas perintah atasannya ini, pasalnya jika Siwon dan Shindong yang bertugas mengawasi sudah lepas tangan, berarti sama saja penyelidikan yang akan mereka lakukan tidak jelas akan dimulai darimana karena tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali.

"Tidak. Walaupun mereka sudah lepas pengawasan Siwon dan Shindong, namun kedua orang tersebut berhasil menemukan informasi bahwa organisasi itu akan mengadakan transaksi senjata," kata Seung Hyun sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Lalu, tugas kita kali ini harus menggagalkan transaksi itu?" Tanya Changmin lagi. Sementara anggota tim khusus yang lain hanya diam menunggu jawaban dari sang pimpinan.

"Itu benar, tetapi tidak sesederhana itu. Aku ingin kita benar-benar menghancurkan organisasi itu. Untuk itu, sebenarnya aku sudah menyusun sedikit rencana. Hanya saja keberhasilan rencana ini sangat tergantung pada kesediaan kalian menangani kasus ini," lanjut Seung Hyun.

"Maksudnya anda, Seung Hyun-ssi?" Tanya Yunho. Namja ini mengerutkan keningnya, pertanda bahwa ia sedang bingung. Menurutnya, pimpinannya ini mengatakan hal yang bertele-tele, tidak seperti biasanya yang langsung memberikan mereka tugas.

"Untuk tetap dapat mengawasi pergerakan mereka, kurasa kita butuh mata-mata. Tugas mata-mata itu adalah bergabung dengan organisasi itu dan mengawasi pergerakan mereka. Namun, yang menjadi masalah adalah kita tidak mungkin mengirimkan kalian semua menjadi mata-mata dalam organisasi itu karena akan sangat mencurigakan jika kita langsung mengirimkan empat orang. Karena itu, setidaknya dibutuhkan kesediaan salah seorang dari kalian untuk menjadi mata-mata tersebut,"

"Maaf menyela, Seung Hyun-ssi. Tapi bagaimana cara menyusupkan mata-mata tersebut ke dalam organisasi itu? Dari laporan ini dan cerita anda barusan, kita bisa menilai kalau organisasi itu benar-benar sangat lihai. Kurasa akan sulit untuk memasukkan mata-mata itu ke dalam tubuh organisasi itu," kali ini Junsu yang berbicara.

"Caranya sederhana, namun untuk melakukan rencana ini dibutuhkan persiapan yang benar-benar matang," kata Seung Hyun singkat membuat keempat orang anggota tim khusus itu semakin fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Seung Hyun yang akan menjadi tugasnya itu. Setelah itu, Seung Hyun melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Tadi aku sudah katakan bahwa organisasi itu akan melakukan transaksi senjata. Berdasarkan data yang didapatkan oleh Siwon dan Shindong, dalam setiap transaksi yang mereka lakukan, mereka tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan calon pembeli. Hal ini tentu saja untuk menjaga kerahasiaan organisasi tersebut. Celah itulah yang akan kita incar," jelas Seung Hyun lagi.

"Ah, aku mulai mengerti sekarang. Jadi maksudnya mata-mata kita akan menggantikan calon pembeli tersebut dan melakukan transaksi dengan organisasi tersebut?" Tanya Junsu yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Seung Hyun. Kemampuan namja dengan suara khas lumba-lumbanya itu memang sudah tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Mendengar itu, Seung Hyun tersenyum.

"Benar sekali. Kita akan menyekap calon pembeli yang asli, dan mata-mata kita akan menggantikannya melakukan transaksi tersebut. Sementara itu, anggota kalian yang lain akan menyediliki keberadaan anggota organisasi itu yang sedang mengawasi jalannya transaksi. Jika kita berhasil, kita pasti akan menemukan petunjuk yang lain yang pasti akan berguna," kata Seung Hyun lagi.

"Jadi, selama transaksi, walaupun tidak bertatap muka secara langsung, akan ada anggota organisasi itu yang mengawasi?" kali ini Yunho yang bertanya.

"Ne, itulah cara kerja mereka untuk memastikan transaksi mereka sukses. Dan karena itu juga keberadaan organisasi tersebut menjadi susah untuk dilacak karena walaupun sang pembeli berhasil ditangkap oleh polisi, tapi mereka tidak bisa memberikan keterangan apapun pada polisi karena pada kenyataannya tidak ada yang tahu siapa anggota organisasi tersebut yang bertransaksi dengan mereka," jelas Seung Hyun panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana? Kalian terima tugas ini?" Tanya Seung Hyun pada keempat orang anggota tim khususnya itu. Mendengar pertanyaan Seung Hyun itu, Yunho melirik anggotanya satu persatu menanyakan pendapat anggotanya terlebih dahulu. Sebagai ketua yang baik tentu saja dia harus meminta pendapat anggotanya. Mendapat isyarat dari Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda menyetujui tugas itu.

"Baiklah, kami terima tugas itu, Seung Hyun-ssi," kata Yunho mewakili teman-temannya. Mendengar jawaban itu, Seung Hyun tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah, aku tahu kalian pasti dapat bisa diandalkan," kata Seung Hyun.

"Ne, kalau begitu. Kapan dan dimana transaksi itu akan diadakan? Siapa calon pembelinya? Kami akan segera mengatur rencana," kali ini Yoochun yang berbicara.

"Transaksi akan diadakan di Paradise Hotel kamar 1015, besok siang. Calon pembeli tidak diketahui, tapi melihat cara kerja mereka, organisasi tersebut selalu menyuruh pembelinya datang satu jam sebelumnya. Waktu satu jam tersebut digunakan organisasi untuk memastikan bahwa sang pembeli tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, seperti membawa pengikut atau sebagainya. Untuk itu kalian harus berhati-hati,"

"Kami mengerti, Seung Hyun-ssi. Kami akan segera menyusun rencana," jawab Yunho.

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan semuanya pada kalian," kata Seung Hyun

"Ne. Kalau begitu kami permisi, Seung Hyun-ssi," jawab Yunho.

Setelah itu, Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun, dan Junsu berdiri, membungkukkan diri sekilas pada atasannya dan keluar dari ruangan Seung Hyun tersebut. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam dan mereka hanya mempunyai waktu 10 jam untuk menyiapkan semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk tugas tersebut. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu mereka berkumpul di ruang kerja Yunho untuk mendiskusikan rencana mereka. Sampai di ruang kerja Yunho, mereka berempat segera duduk di sebuah sofa dan mendiskusikan rencana mereka.

"Jadi, sekarang ini kita akan mulai darimana?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan beberapa rencana," jawab Yunho santai. Namja yang satu ini memang cepat dalam menyusun rencana.

"Apa itu, Hyung?" Tanya Junsu.

"Dengarkan. Biar aku yang akan menjadi mata-mata dalam transaksi itu. Yoochun dan Changmin, dalam waktu yang cukup singkat ini, tolong kau cari informasi mengenai organisasi itu. Sekecil apapun itu. Dan jangan lupa cari denah hotel yang menjadi lokasi transaksi itu untuk menganalisa situasi. Junsu, kau bersamaku, siapkan semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Transaksi dimulai jam sepuluh pagi, berarti sang pembeli akan datang jam 9 pagi dan sebelum itu pasti ada anggota organisasi itu yang sudah menyelinap masuk. Untuk itu, pergerakan kita harus dilakukan lebih dulu. Segera selesaikan tugas kalian, dan kita akan mulai bergerak jam 6, arraso?" jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

"Ne, Hyung. Kami akan segera menyelesaikannya," jawab Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin kompak.

Segera saja keempat orang tersebut pergi ke ruangan masing-masing dan melakukan tugas masing-masing. Mereka melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tanpa terasa, lima jam sudah berlalu, Yunho dan Junsu sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka. Lalu Yunho menghampiri Yoochun dan Changmin yang sekarang ini berada di ruangan Changmin untuk mencari informasi mengenai organisasi tersebut.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

Setelah mengetuk pintu, Yunho dan Junsu segera membuka pintu ruangan tersebut tanpa menunggu sang empunya ruangan, yaitu Changmin mempersilakannya masuk. Yunho pun masuk ke ruangan yang dipenuhi peralatan komputer super canggih tersebut. Di beberapa tempat, tergantung beberapa foto, yang Yunho kira adalah teman-teman atau keluarga Changmin. Yunho pun segera menuju kearah di mana Changmin dan Yoochun sedang duduk berdampingan. Raut muka mereka terlihat sangat serius.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan kalian?" Tanya Yunho begitu sampai di tempat dimana mereka duduk.

"Nihil. Informasi yang bisa didapat sangat sedikit. Organisasi itu benar-benar lihai dalam menutupi aksinya," kata Changmin.

"Benar-benar tidak mendapat informasi apa pun?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ne, hanya sedikit yang bisa kudapat. Padahal aku sudah membobol semua jaringan informasi negara, tapi ya begitulah, Hyung," lanjut Changmin.

"Sedikit berarti ada kan? Katakan padaku apa yang kalian dapat. Mungkin saja hal itu akan membantu,"

"Ne, Hyung. Yang berhasil kudapat hanya informasi bahwa organisasi tersebut hanya bercerita bahwa organisasi tersebut sedang mengembangkan jenis senjata baru yang merupakan senjata biologis," terang Yoochun.

"Mwo? Senjata baru?" kata Yunho terkejut.

"Ne, Hyung. Aku tidak tahu sejauh mana perkembangan senjata baru itu. Selain itu, ternyata anggota ini hanya berjumlah 5 orang," kata Yoochun lagi.

"Mwo? Hanya 5 orang?"

"Ne. Satu diantaranya adalah pemimpinnya. Kita tidak tahu siapa dia, hanya saja dapat dipastikan kalau dia adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya dan cerdas. Kau harus berhati-hati, Hyung," kata Changmin.

"Ne. Aku mengerti," kata Yunho sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Sudah, saatnya. Sekarang kita segera menuju lokasi dan segera tempatkan diri kalian pada posisi masing-masing sesuai dengan denah lokasi yang sudah kutandai ini," kata Yunho memberi perintah.

"Ne, Hyung," jawab Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin serempak.

Mereka segera menuju ke mobil masing-masing untuk menuju ke lokasi tempat di mana transaksi akan dilaksanakan. Waktu setempat masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi saat mereka sampai, artinya ada sedikit waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Mereka berempat segera mengaktifkan alat komunikasi wirelessnya untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Changmin dan Yunho menempatkan diri di lobby hotel untuk menunggu orang yang akan melakukan transaksi, sedangkan Junsu dan Yoochun menuju ke lantai 10 tempat transaksi dilaksanakan dan memasang persiapan.

Selesai bersiap-siap mereka segera menempatkan diri menuju posisi masing-masing yang sudah direncanakan Yunho tadi. Tepat pukul 9, Yunho dan Changmin melihat seseorang dengan penampilan yang cukup mencurigakan. Mantel tebal, syal yang dililitkan sampai menutupi mukanya, dan kacamata hitam sambil membawa sebuah koper besar. Orang tersebut masuk ke lobby hotel tersebut dan melakukan reservasi. Melalui alat penyadap yang dipasang Changmin diam-diam dengan mengelabuhi penjaga receptionist hotel tersebut, mereka bisa tahu kalau orang tersebut melakukan reservasi di kamar 1015, tempat dimana transaksi tersebut akan dilaksanakan. Tidak salah lagi, pasti inilah orangnya.

Setelah orang yang dimaksud melakukan reservasi, dia menuju ke lift. Namun sayangnya sebelum sempa mencapai lift, Yunho dan Changmin sudah bergerak. Dengan cepat Yunho menahan pergerakan orang tersebut dari belakang dan menyeretnya menuju ke toilet yang sedang sepi. Orang yang kaget tersebut berusaha meronta, sayangnya Changmin segera membekap mulut dan hidung orang tersebut dengan saputangan yang sudah dilumuri dengan obat bius. Segera saja orang itu menjadi tidak sadarkan diri.

Melihat lawannya sudah tidak sadarkan diri, Yunho segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian orang tersebut. Dia juga sempat mengecek koper yang dibawa orang tersebut, yang ternyata terisi penuh dengan berlembar-lembar uang. Setelah Yunho bertukar pakaian dengan orang tersebut, segera saja Changmin mengikat tubuh orang yang tidak sadarkan diri tersebut.

"Bawa orang ini ke markas dan minta tolonglah pada Kyuhyun untuk menginterogasinya. Setelah ini aku yang akan mengambil alih tugas orang ini," kata Yunho dan mendapat anggukan dari Changmin. Yunho segera menuju ke kamar 1015. Di jalan dia sempat melirik kearah Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedang bersembunyi dan mengedipkan matanya untuk memberi tanda bahwa dia adalah Yunho. Yunho segera masuk ke kamar yang dimaksud setelah tadi mengambil kunci dari orang yang seharusnya dan menunggu orang-orang dari organisasi itu,"

"Junsu-ah, Yoochun-ah, apa kalian melihat orang yang mencurigakan?" Tanya Yunho setelah sampai di kamar melalui wirelessnya dengan berbisik. Sebelumnya dia menyalakan televisi dengan volume yang sedikit keras dan memposisikan tubuhnya seolah sedang menonton televisi itu. Suara televisi itu digunakannya untuk meredam suaranya yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan Junsu dan Yoochun, mengantisipasi adanya alat penyadap atau kamera pengawas tersembunyi di kamar itu.

"Belum Hyung. Di sekitar sini masih sepi," jawab Junsu.

"Ne, kalau begitu tunggu saja. Aku sudah mengambil semua barang, termasuk ponsel orang tadi, entah dengan cara apa mereka pasti akan menghubungiku. Kalian berhati-hatilah,"

Yunho, serta Junsu dan Yoochun tetap bersedia di posisi semula. Sampai akhirnya waktu pun menunjukkan pukul 10 tepat. Tetap dalam persembunyiannya, perlahan namun pasti Junsu dan Yoochun mempertajam pengawasan pada daerah sekitar kamar itu. Tidak lama kemudian, dia melihat seorang waitress, berjalan di lorong dan mendekati kamar 1015, tempat Yunho berada.

"Hyung, ada seorang waitress sedang menuju ke kamarmu. Waspadalah," bisik Yoochun memberitahukan situasi pada Yunho.

"Ne, gomawo. Tetaplah waspada," jawab Yunho dari kamarnya. Segera saja dia bersiap-siap. Dilepasnya wireless yang menempel di telinganya dan disembunyikan ditempat yang tidak terlihat. Sementara itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Yunho diketuk. Segeralah dibukanya pintu tersebut.

"Layanan kamar, Tuan," kata waitress yang dikatakan Yoochun tadi sambil membungkukkan badannya kearah Yunho yang masih tetap menggunakan syal dan mantel tebalnya, tidak lupa dengan kacamata hitam dan topi.

"Ne, gomawo," kata Yunho dengan suara yang agak dibuat-buat.

Segera saja Yunho membawa pesanan yang diantarkan waitress tersebut. Yunho membuka tudung saji yang menutupi sebuah nampan, dan ternyata isinya hanyalah semangkuk sup ayam jahe. Namun, bukan Yunho kalau tidak menyadari adanya pesan tersembunyi di balik tudung saji tersebut. Perlahan dibukanya pesan itu yang berisi :

_Letakkan uang yang sudah kau sediakan di depan kamar_

_Setelah itu, jangan keluar sampai kau mendapat pemberitahuan, ingat kami mengawasi pergerakanmu_

_Kami akan segera menyerahkan barangnya padamu_

Segera saja Yunho meletakkan koper yang berisi uang itu ke depan pintu kamarnya lalu kembali masuk dan mengunci pintunya. Dia sendiri segera duduk di sofa dengan gaya seolah masih menikmati acara televisi yang ditayangkan. Namun, tangannya bergerak perlahan di balik mantelnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Yoochun dan Junsu. Dilihat dari surat tadi, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ruangan ini dipasangi alat penyadap atau kamera pengawas.

_To : Yoochunnie, Junsuie_

_Awasi terus pintu di depan kamarku. Transaksi sudah dimulai._

Mendapat pesan dari Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun semakin besiaga. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka melihat seorang yang sedang duduk di sofa di ujung lorong tersebut berdiri sambil membawa sebuah koper. Dia melewati kamar Yunho dan dengan cepat menukar koper yang diletakkan Yunho di depan kamarnya dengan koper yang dia bawa. Setelah itu, orang itu berbalik dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Setelah itu, Yoochun segera mengirim pesan pada Yunho.

_To : Yunho Hyung_

_Transaksi beres, Hyung. Kau tunggulah sampai pemberitahuan dari mereka. Aku akan mencoba mengikuti orang itu._

Segera setelah pesan terkirim, Yoochun membuntuti orang tersebut dan Junsu tetap mengawasi keadaan di sekitar kamar itu untuk berjaga-jaga. Sementara Yunho tidak menunggu apapun langsung keluar dari kamar itu dan menyusul Yoochun yang sedang mengejar orang itu. Berhasil menyusul Yoochun, Yunho segera menanyakan perihal siapa orang yang melakukan transaksi dengannya tadi. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Yoochun, Yunho kemudian menyusul orang tersebut dan menahannya, setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Yoochun agar tidak mengikutinya dan berjaga-jaga.

"Kau orang yang meletakkan koper ini di depan kamar tadi kan?" Tanya Yunho pada orang itu sambil menunjukkan kopernya. Dari pengamatan Yunho, usia orang tersebut tidak berbeda jauh dengannya. Begitu pula dengan tingginya. Dengan wajah yang sedikit baby-face dan rambut sedikit kecoklatan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya orang itu.

"Aku hanya orang biasa. Aku mau menyerahkan ini," kata Yunho sambil menjulurkan seikat uang pada orang itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah uang yang seharusnya kubayarkan padamu. Tadi saat menghitung kembali uang dalam koper tersebut, ini terjatuh dan aku lupa mengembalikan ke dalamnya karena aku harus terburu-buru ke toilet," bohong Yunho. Tentu saja uang tersebut sengaja diambilnya dari koper itu untuk mengincar kesempatan ini.

"Huh, berani sekali, kau. Jangan harap kau masih bisa hidup tenang setelah melihat wajahku," kata orang itu. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ancaman orang tersebut.

"Aku tidak takut. Bahkan mati sekarang pun aku siap," jawab Yunho dengan nada tenangnya.

"Sepertinya kau berani juga, tidak seperti lainnya yang seperti tikus sampah itu. Karena kau sudah melihat wajahku, kau harus ikut denganku," kata orang itu sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau akan membawaku. Toh aku juga tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Tidak masalah jika aku mati sekalipun," kata Yunho.

"Huh, kita lihat saja sampai di mana kesombonganmu itu," kata orang itu. Sambil berjalan bersama orang tersebut, tangan Yunho yang sedang tidak dicengkeram orang tersebut perlahan meraih ponsel di sakunya dan mengetik pesan dengan cepat tanpa diketahui orang tersebut.

_To : Yoochunie_

_Sepertinya kita akan mendapat hasil yang lebih dari yang kita perkirakan. Segera beritahu Changmin untuk menutup semua jaringan yang memuat informasi tentangku. Sementara aku akan menyusup ke dalam organisasi itu. Kalian kembalilah ke markas dan interogasi orang yang kugantikan tadi._

Orang itu menarik tangan Yunho menuju kearah parkiran. Di sana ia melihat sebuah mobil Lamborghini terparkir dengan seseorang berkaca mata hitam di kursi pengemudinya.

"Ya, Jae. Buka pintunya," kata orang yang membawa Yunho tadi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobil tersebut. Segera saja, orang yang dipanggil 'Jae' tadi itu membuka pintu mobilnya agar temannya itu dapat masuk. Namun, sepertinya dia heran ketika temannya itu, memaksa Yunho masuk ke jok mobil belakangnya.

"Siapa dia? Oh ya, satu lagi, Hae. Sudah kuperingatkan kau untuk memanggilku Youngwoong saat kita sedang bertugas," kata orang itu dengan nada tajam sambil melepas kaca mata hitamnya.

"Ne, ne. Youngwoong. Mian. Dia adalah orang yang melakukan transaksi denganku tadi, dan dia tidak mengkuti aturan transaksi serta melihat wajahku. Aku harus membawanya ke Jiyoung-ssi, agar memberinya hukuman," kata orang yang dipanggil 'Hae' itu sambil menyeringai kejam.

"Huh, dasar munafik. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya? Bukankah kau juga suka melakukan itu" Tanya Youngwoong.

"Sepertinya tidak menarik kalau aku yang melakukannya. Sekalian kita bisa memberi pelajaran pada orang ini bahwa dia berurusan dengan orang yang salah,"

"Terserah kau saja,"

Yunho terdiam mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Sejak orang bernama Youngwoong itu melepas kacamata hitamnya, Yunho tertegun sejenak melihat wajahnya. Yunho akui memang wajah orang tersebut sangat cantik dengan mata doe, bibir cherry, dan kulit putihnya itu. Namun, bukan itu yang Yunho pikirkan sekarang ini. Entah kenapa, Yunho sangat tertarik melihat mata doe milik orang tersebut. Seakan déjà vu, Yunho merasa pernah melihat mata yang sama seperti itu. Namun, sekeras apapun usahanya, dia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Perlahan, namja cantik itu menjalankan Lamborghininya menuju ke markas mereka dengan membawa Yunho di dalamnya.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

_Hello everyone! Finally first chapter is done.. hahaha.._

_Review, please?_

_Visit my blog :_

_**1002jaejoongie . wordpress . com**_

_Twitter / Kakao Talk / Instagram :__**Kei_1091**_

_Feel free to chat with me.. Let's be friends __.._


	3. Chapter 3

_Title : Winter Memories_

_Cast : DBSK, Big Bang, Super Junior, dll._

_Pair : Yunjae, dll_

_Disclaimer : This character is not mine, they belong to themselves. But this story is mine._

_Warning : Yaoi, typos, dll. __**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**__…_

**WINTER MEMORIES**

**-CHAPTER 2-**

Dalam mobil Lamborghini tersebut, Yunho hanya diam dan mengamati jalanan di sekitarnya. Jalanan yang ia lalui bersama dengan kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak ia kenali. Menurut pengamatan Yunho, ia keluar dari pusat kota dan sejauh ini mereka berjalan melewati jalanan yang kanan kirinya terdapat padang rumput dengan ilalang yang cukup tinggi. Yunho pun menyimpulkan bahwa sekarang ini pasti dia sedang menuju ke pinggiran kota.

Lama mengamati jalan, tiba-tiba pandangan Yunho beralih pada sebuah benda berwarna putih yang jatuh dari langit. Salju, ya di musim dingin seperti ini memang tidak aneh apabila salju turun tanpa diduga. Banyak orang di dunia ini menganggap musim dingin adalah musim yang romantis, di mana setiap orang berbagi kehangatan dalam dinginnya musim ini. Namun, tidak bagi Yunho. Musim dingin seakan membangkitkan sebuah kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan yang ada padanya. Orangtuanya meninggalkannya 14 tahun lalu pada musim dingin.

Menyadari bahwa orang yang dibawanya sedang melamun sambil memandang keluar, dua orang yang tadi membawa Yunho yang awalnya sedang bercakap-cakap entah membicarakan apa, tiba-tiba saja berpaling kearah Yunho dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyindir.

"Hey, kenapa kau jadi diam seperti itu, eoh? Jangan bilang kau tiba-tiba menjadi takut dengan kami," kata namja berwajah imut yang bernama Donghae tadi. Sementara namja cantik di sebelahnya yang sedang menyetir hanya mengeluarkan tawa sinis. Kata-kata Yunho tadi membuyarkan lamunannya mengenai kenangan terburuk dalam hidupnya itu. Dengan santai dan sedikit tersenyum, Yunho pun membalas perkataan namja di depannya itu.

"Andaikan saja aku takut, kau senang?" jawab Yunho dengan nada santainya.

"Cih, kita lihat saja berapa lama senyuman itu akan bertahan di wajahmu itu," jawab Donghae yang merasa kesal karena gagal menggertak namja di belakangnya itu, sementara namja cantik bernama Youngwong yang sedang menyetir tadi hanya tertawa senang melihat temannya seperti itu.

"Kau, jangan tertawa Youngwoong-ah. Itu tidak lucu. Cepat jalankan mobil ini dan segera menemui Jiyoung-ssi," kata Donghae.

"Hahaha, ani. Sangat lucu melihat kau yang biasanya bisa mengancam dan menggertak orang biasa sekarang ini kalah dengan orang seperti dia," jawab Youngwoong masih dengan menahan tawanya.

"Diam kau, Jae. Jalankan mobil ini lebih cepat," perintah Donghae pada Youngwoong atau Jaejoong itu.

"Kau yang diam. Ingat sekarang kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, Hae," kata Jaejoong dengan kata-kata yang sangat tajam sambil menodongkan pisau tepat di leher Donghae dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangan yang lain masih setia memegang setir mobilnya. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya terdiam. Dalam pikirannya, namja cantik itu pasti bukan orang biasa. Pergerakannya menodongkan pisau itu sangat cepat dan akurat, padahal matanya fokus pada jalanan, tapi dia bisa mengarahkan pisau itu tepat di leher Donghae tanpa meleset sedikitpun.

"Arra, arra. Sekarang turunkan pisaumu ini," jawab Donghae akhirnya. Mendengar itu, Jaejoong pun menurunkan pisaunya itu dan kembali memegang setir mobil itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak insiden antara Jaejoong dengan Donghae tersebut. Adanya insiden kecil tersebut tidak lantas membuat percakapan antara Jaejoong dengan Donghae menjadi terhenti. Mereka tetap melanjutkan perbincangan mengenai sesuatu yang tidak Yunho mengerti, seolah-olah insiden kecil tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

Yunho yang masih terdiam di dalam mobil tersebut hanya memperhatikan jalanan. Dia mulai sadar bahwa mobil Lamborghini yang sedang ditumpanginya ini sudah tidak melaju di jalanan, namun memasuki sebuah rumah. Rumah tersebut cukup besar, dengan taman yang cukup luas dan tertata rapi. Di halaman itu, tampak beberapa buah mobil mewah terpakir dengan rapi, menambah kesan elegan di rumah tersebut. Sang namja cantik segera memarkirkan mobil Lamborghininya di antara deretan mobil-mobil mewah tersebut. Dari kesimpulan Yunho, saat ini mereka sudah sampai di markas organisasi itu.

"Ahhhh, Akhirnya sampai juga. Aku sedah lelah," kata Donghae sambil melepas sabuk pengaman yang melilit di tubuhnya dan kemudian meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Kau urus dia," kata Jaejoong singkat sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil Lamborghininya itu dan meninggalkan mereka masuk ke rumah itu.

"Ne, arraso," kata Donghae kemudian turun dari mobil itu. Setelah itu, Donghae segera membuka pintu belakang mobil tersebut dari luar dan segera menarik Yunho untuk keluar juga. Yunho yang masih sibuk mengamati tempat ini sedikit terkejut saat Donghae menarik tangannya. Dengan sedikit mengunci pergerakan tangan Yunho, Donghae menyeret dan menuntun Yunho untuk masuk ke bangunan itu.

Masih berjalan dengan kedua tangan dikunci oleh Donghae, Yunho masih membiarkan pandangannya menyapu bangunan itu. Jelas rumah ini bukanlah rumah sembarangan, bagian eksterior bangunannya didesain dengan gaya klasik dengan pilar-pilar yang menambah elegan. Tidak lupa dengan air mancur berukuran sedang di depan pintu masuk yang juga menambah keindahan bangunan ini. Dilihat sekilas, ini bukanlah seperti markas para penjahat, ya setidaknya di pikiran Yunho saat ini, orang-orang yang sedang membawanya ini adalah penjahat.

Begitu memasuki bagian dalam rumah tersebut, Yunho semakin dibuat tercengang. Interior rumah tersebut juga didesain dengan nuansa klasik yang sesuai dan cocok dengan bagian eksteriornya. Semua perabot tertata dengan rapi di tempatnya masing-masing. Sama sekali berbeda dengan bayangan Yunho sebelumnya bahwa markas mereka akan berkesan suram, kumuh, dan sebagainya. Jangan salahkan Yunho jika berpikiran seperti itu, setidaknya dalam menjalankan pekerjaannya selama ini markas penjahat yang ia lihat tidaklah seperti rumah ini. Jadi tidak salah jika Yunho selalu membayangkan bahwa markas organisasi criminal selalu seperti itu.

"Tidak usah kagum seperti itu. Kau pasti tidak mengira jika markas kami seperti ini," kata Donghae dengan sinis karena menyadari ekspresi wajah Yunho.

"Ne, aku terkejut. Sepertinya bangunan ini terlalu tidak cocok dengan image kalian," jawab Yunho dengan santai. Dalam hati Yunho sendiri heran pasalnya sekarang ini dirinya sedang berada di markas sebuah organisasi kriminal kelas kakap seorang diri, tanpa Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin yang menemaninya, namun dalam dirinya sama sekali tidak terbesit rasa takut sedikitpun.

Mendengar jawaban Yunho tersebut, Donghae hanya mendecih kesal. Kemudian dia membawa Yunho menaiki tangga ulir yang didesain dengan sangat indah yang berada di tengah ruangan tersebut. Kemudian menarik Yunho kembali berjalan dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

Donghae mengetuk pintu tersebut, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang di dalamnya, Donghae menarik kenop pintu tersebut sehingga terbuka dan masuk ke dalamnya. Di dalam ruangan tersebut sudah terdapat empat orang yang Yunho perkirakan adalah anggota organisasi tersebut. Satu orang pria setengah baya sedang duduk di balik sebuah meja kerja. Di depannya berdiri namja cantik yang tadi mengemudikan mobil, sedangkan di sampingnya terdapat dua orang namja yang berdiri berdampingan. Salah seorang bertubuh kecil dengan rambut blonde, dan yang seorang lagi bertubuh besar dan lumayan kekar.

"Haeeeee," teriak namja berambut blonde tadi setelah Donghae masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, sambil menerjang Donghae dan memeluknya. Donghae yang tidak siap nyaris terjatuh dan refleks melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Yunho dang anti menahan tubuh namja berambut blonde tersebut, namun untung saja dia berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sehingga mereka tidak terjatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Hyukie? Lepaskan a,….mppphhh," Kata Donghae terputus karena tiba-tiba saja, namja berambut blonde yang dipanggilnya Hyukie tadi langsung mencium bibir Donghae dan melumatnya. Sedetik kemudian, Donghae pun membalas ciuman itu. Tangan kanan Donghae memegang bagian belakang kepala namja berambut blonde tersebut dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang namja itu. Sementara itu, kedua tangan namja berambut blonde itu melingkar dengan manis di leher Donghae, semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Kalian berdua, bisa kalian hentikan kegiatan menjijikan kalian itu? Aku muak melihatnya," kata seseorang yang bertubuh lumayan besar dan kekar tadi.

Mendengar itu, seolah sadar dengan apa yang sedang diperbuatnya, Donghae melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mereka berdua pun mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya karena aktivitasnya tadi membuat pasokan oksigen pada paru-paru mereka berkurang. Ditengah aktivitasnya mencari pasokan udara tersebut, Donghae mulai sadar bahwa sedari tadi semua mata yang ada di tempat itu sedang memperhatikannya, termasuk pria setengah baya yang duduk di balik meja itu.

"Ah, mi-mian Jiyoung-ssi. A-aku tidak b-bermaksud….," ucap Donghae terbata pada pria setengah baya itu dengan terbata. Menurut analisa Yunho, pria itu adalah pimpinan mereka. Namun, sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang pria tua itu memotong ucapan Donghae.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Kangin, karena jika kalian melakukannya beberapa detik lagi, mungkin saat ini kalian sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi," ucap pria tua yang bernama Jiyoung atau Kang Jiyoung tadi. Tangannya sudah bersiap memegang sebuah pistol yang ada di mejanya, sementara itu namja bertubuh kekar yang bernama Kangin tadi hanya menyeringai.

"Se-sekali lagi, maafkan kami, Jiyoung-ssi," kata Donghae sambil membungkukkan badannya diikuti oleh namja berambut blonde yang tadi menciumnya secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Sudahlah. Siapa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Jiyoung sambil melihat ke arah Yunho. Semua pandangan sekarang beralih memandang Yunho.

"Di-dia, dia adalah orang yang melakukan transaksi dengan kami tadi, Jiyoung-ssi. Tapi dia melanggar aturan transaksi, sehingga saya membawanya ke sini," jawab Donghae. Mendengar jawaban Donghae pandangan Jiyoung teralih pada Yunho, demikian pula dengan semua orang yang ada di tempat itu. Merasa diperhatikan, Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil membungkuk singkat pada orang yang bernama Jiyoung. Tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun terselip dalam dirinya. Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kangin heran, sangat heran melihat ketenangan Yunho itu. Bahkan mereka yang sudah berkali-kali bertemu dengan Jiyoung pun merasakan sedikit gugup saat bertemu dengan namja setengah baya itu, kecuali Jaejoong tentu saja, karena Jaejoong adalah orang pertama yang bergabung dan sudah mengenal Jiyoung sejak lama.

"Hm, ternyata kau berani juga, anak muda. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat pemuda seperti dirimu," kata Jiyoung sambil menyeringai mengerikan, "Siapa namamu?"

"Suatu pujian bagiku. Yunho, namaku Jung Yunho," jawab Yunho masih dengan tenangnya.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau melihat dunia ini?" tanya Jiyoung lagi.

"Aku tidak takut. Sedikitpun tidak karena aku sudah terbiasa sendiri, toh matipun tidak akan ada yang menangisiku," jawab Yunho.

Bagi Yunho, kematian mungkin adalah hal yang menyenangkan karena ia akan bertemu kembali dengan kedua orangtuanya di alam sana. Namun, semua pikiran itu ditepisnya, tidak pernah sekalipun terbayang dalam dirinya bahwa ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin mati jika memang itu sudah waktunya atau meninggal dalam tugasnya.

"Kau memang benar-benar berani sepertinya. Baiklah, akan kulayani keinginanmu," kata Jiyoung lagi. Diapun melirik kearah Kangin, pemuda yang memiliki badan yang paling besar dan kekar itu. Kangin yang mengerti isyarat itu, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah Yunho dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memukul Yunho dengan sekuat tenaga. Yunho yang tidak siap pun jatuh tersungkur dengan setitik darah mengalir dari bibirnya.

Baru saja Yunho akan berdiri, tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat lagi di tubuhnya. Kali ini di perutnya, membuat Yunho meringkuk di tempatnya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun segera turun tangan begitu mendapat isyarat dari Jiyoung, namun tidak dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong dan Jiyoung hanya menyaksikan adegan itu dalam diam. Jaejoong menyaksikannya dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi, lain dengan Jiyoung yang menyaksikan adegan itu dengan senyum seolah-olah dia saat ini sedang menonton sebuah adegan dalam film action.

Selama sepuluh menit, adegan penyiksaan it uterus berlanjut. Yunho sendiri hanya menerima semuanya itu tanpa perlawanan. Bukannya dia tidak mau melawan, tapi melakukan perlawanan toh juga akan sia-sia karena sekarang ini posisinya dia seorang diri dan tanpa senjata. Namun, dalam dirinya entah mengapa terbesit sebuah keyakinan bahwa organisasi itu tidak akan membunuh dirinya. Selama sepuluh menit melihat itu, Jaejoong pun kemudian meminta mereka semua melepaskan Yunho.

"Kupikir sudah cukup. Lebih baik kalian hentikan saja," kata Jaejoong masih dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresinya. Semua tatapan kemudian beralih menatap Jaejoong, termasuk Yunho. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang tidak baik-baik saja. Seluruh mukanya lebam dan terlihat darah dimana-mana.

"Apa kau bilang, Jae?" tanya Donghae. Sementara Jiyoung hanya diam saja. Dari situ Yunho mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Jaejoong kemungkinan adalah orang kepercayaan Jiyoung. Tidak dari hal ini saja, sikapnya di depan Jiyoung juga berbeda dengan yang lain. Jaejoong terlihat sangat tenang di depan Jiyoung, tidak seperti yang lain yang terlihat gugup di depan Jiyoung.

"Kupikir kalian semua tidak tuli dan kurasa aku tidak perlu mengulang kata-kataku lagi," jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Apa katamu?" kata Eunhyuk sambil menodongkan sebuah pistol ke arah Jaejoong. Eunhyuk memang tidak suka apabila ada seseorang yang mengganggunya saat sedang asik melakukan sesuatu, dan baginya menyiksa Yunho seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang menurutnya asik.

Mendapat todongan pistol tiba-tiba dari Eunhyuk, Jaejoong segera bereaksi. Dia segera berlari menuju Eunhyuk, mengalungkan satu lengannya di leher Eunhyuk dan tangan satunya menodongkan pisau yang sama saat ia mengancam Donghae di mobil tadi. Pisau lipat yang selalu dibawa Jaejoong kemana-mana. Kaget dengan perlakuan Jaejoong, Eunhyuk pun menjatuhkan pistol yang tadi dipegangnya.

Yunho pun lagi-lagi terkesan dengan pergerakan Jaejoong. Pergerakan Jaejoong tersebut sama sekali tidak ada yang sia-sia, bahkan seorang agen intelijen yang hebat pun jarang ada yang bisa melakukan gerakan yang sangat efisien seperti itu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka orang menodongkan pistol padaku kan, Hyukie?" tanya Jaejoong setengah berbisik di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Jae, lepaskan dia," kata Donghae yang sedikit panik melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Akan kulepaskan, asal dia tidak lupa dengan hal yang kubenci," kata Jaejoong.

"Ne, arraso. Aku tidak akan lupa," kata Eunhyuk.

"Baguslah," kata Jaejoong sambil melepaskan Eunhyuk dan memasukkan pisaunya kembali ke dalam sakunya. Dan kemudian berjalan ke tempat dimana ia berdiri tadi.

"Kenapa kau meminta mereka untuk berhenti, Jae?" tanya Jiyoung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa kalau orang ini bisa cukup berguna untuk kita. Jangan sia-siakan itu," kata Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Kulihat dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Bahkan dia tidak memberikan perlawanan sama sekali ketika dipukuli tadi," kata Jiyoung.

Mendengar itu, dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, Yunho meraih pistol yang tadi dijatuhkan Eunhyuk, mengarahkan pistol itu ke sebuah pajangan dinding dan dan kemudian menembaknya. Tentu saja tepat sasaran, mengingat Yunho sudah biasa menggunakan pistol.

"Hm, sepertinya kau hebat juga. Dalam posisi tersungkur dan luka parah seperti itu kau masih bisa menembak tepat sasaran," kata Jiyoung setelah melihat hasil tembakan Yunho tersebut. Sayangnya Yunho tidak begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jiyoung, kesadarannya sudah semakin menipis dan pandangan matanya pun kabur menahan sakit akibat pukulan dari Kangin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk. Dan sedetik kemudian dia pun pingsan.

"Kurasa dia hebat juga, dalam keadaan setengah sadar seperti itu, masih bisa menembak dengan akurat," kata Eunhyuk dan mendapat anggukan dari Kangin.

"Kalian benar. Sepertinya dia akan berguna untuk anggota kita. Cepat bawa dia ke kamar," perintah Jiyoung.

**SKIP TIME**

Perlahan namja itu membuka matanya sehingga menampakkan mata musangnya. Sesaat dia merasakan tubuhnya remuk dan seluruh rasa sakit mendera di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan sinar yang masuk ke matanya. Masih dalam keadaan berbaring, dia membiarkan pandangan matanya menyapu seluruh tempat ini dan dari hal tersebut dia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sekarang ini dia sedang berada dalam sebuah kamar yang terasa sangat asing. Sejenak dia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi dengannya, dan setelah berhasil mengingat semuanya dia berusaha bangun dan duduk.

"Ternyata aku masih hidup," kata Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir berbentuk hatinya. Firasatnya yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan tetap hidup ternyata benar-benar terbukti.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi Yunho. Orang tersebut masuk dengan membawa sebuah baskom berisi air dan kotak P3K.

"Kau,…," hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir hati milik Yunho tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan déjà vu lagi ketika melihat namja cantik di depannya ini. Namun, sama seperti sebelumnya. Yunho sama sekali tidak ingat kapan dan dimana dia pernah melihat namja cantik ini.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong," kata Jaejoong.

"Ah ne, aku Jung Yunho," kata Yunho memperkenalkan diri.

"Ne, aku sudah tahu. Ini, obatilah luka-lukamu dengan ini," kata Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan kotak P3K dan baskom berisi air tersebut pada Yunho.

"Ne, terima kasih,"

"Cheon," jawab Jaejoong singkat dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Tunggu, apakah aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" tanya Yunho memastikan perasaan deja vunya tersebut. Jaejoong kemudian berbalik dan menatap Yunho. Yunho merasa tatapan itu seakan-akan menyedotnya untuk mengetahui orang ini lebih jauh. Melihat mata itu, semakin yakinlah Yunho bahwa dia memang pernah melihat mata yang sama dengan mata milik Jaejoong.

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu," jawab Jaejoong sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ah ne. Maaf sudah bertanya aneh-aneh," kata Yunho, "Ah, terima kasih juga karena kau sudah menghentikan orang-orang tersebut memukuliku,"

"Gwenchana. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat orang mati lagi di depanku. Sepertinya Jiyoung benar-benar tertarik padamu. Kau akan menjadi anggota organisasi ini," kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan keluar. Yunho hanya menatap punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauh.

Yunho pun mengobati semua luka-lukanya dengan air dan obat yang diberikan Jaejoong tadi. Yunho sedikit meringis ketika kain dan obat itu menyentuh kulitnya yang luka dan lebam itu. Setelah selesai, Yunho pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar tersebut untuk melihat-lihat isi rumah ini.

Yunho berjalan di lorong tersebut. Rumah ini terlalu besar jika hanya ditinggali oleh lima orang itu. Yunho pun melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri tempat-tempat di rumah ini, tanpa menyentuh apapun. Bagi seorang intelijen seperti Yunho, pengalaman mengajarkan padanya bahwa menyentuh benda sembarangan dapat membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Yunho berhenti sampai di depan sebuah ruangan karena mendengar sebuah suara samar-samar yang berasal dari ruangan tersebut. Yunho pun menajamkan telinganya untuk memastikan suara tersebut.

"Aahh, Haeee. Kau…..ah,"

"Hyukieee, semph….pith…..ahhh,"

"Di situ, Hae….Ahh….Le…bihhhh…ce…pattthh,"

"As…your..ahhhh…wish…baby…ahhhh,"

Suara desahan-desahan tersebut terdengar oleh Yunho dari kamar tersebut. Dan Yunho menyimpulkan bahwa suara tersebut adalah suara milik Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang bercinta. Yunho sangat yakin dengan hal ini, mengingat kemesraan yang mereka umbar di depan semua orang siang tadi.

Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu, Yunho pun melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Ia pun berhenti lagi ketika mendengar sebuah suara lagi. Kali ini ia sangat yakin jika itu adalah suara Jaejoong.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Umma..Appa," suara itulah yang terdengar oleh Yunho. Yunho pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju asal suara. Rasa penasaran Yunho semakin bertambah ketika dia sudah berada di depan pintu di mana asal suara itu berasal. Yunho sangat yakin bila kamar di depannya ini adalah kamar Jaejoong.

Karena dikuasai oleh rasa penasarannya, perlahan dan tanpa suara Yunho mencoba membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan ternyata tidak dikunci oleh sang pemilik. Yunho mencoba mengintip ke dalam kamar tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Jaejoong, sang namja cantik tersebut sedang duduk di atas kasurnya. Namja cantik itu bersandar di dinding dan menekuk kedua lututnya sam menopangkan dagunya ke lututnya. Tangannya memegang selembar kertas yang diyakini Yunho adalah sebuah foto. Jaejoong menangis sesenggukkan sambil memanggil umma dan appanya. Entahlah, melihat pemandangan tersebut, Yunho merasa ada yang aneh dengan namja yang satu ini. Segera saja dia mengambil poselnya dan mengetik pesan dengan cepat.

_To: Changminie, Yoochunie, Junsuie_

_Kalian bertiga, tolong segera cari informasi tentang namja bernama Kim Jaejoong. Aku berhasil menyusup ke organisasi ini. Jangan khawatirkan aku._

_Satu lagi, jangan menghubungi aku. Aku yang akan menghubungi kalian._

Setelah mengirimkan pesan tersebut, Yunho segera menghapus semua data yang ada di ponselnya, termasuk nomor anggota-anggota intelijen lainnya. Yunho sudah hafal diluar kepala nomor telepon mereka semua. Hal ini tentu saja untuk antisipasi kemungkinan terburuk dalam situasi tertentu. Setelah itu, Yunho pun kembali ke kamarnya dan beristirahat karena tubuhnya masih merasa sakit akibat pukulan-pukulan siang tadi.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
